Szczęście w kartach
by Annormal
Summary: Prywatki rządzą się swoimi prawami, które niekoniecznie mają sens dla trzeźwej osoby - prawda absolutna, jednak nie wyjaśnia to, jakim cudem Naruto znalazł się w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Jeszcze lepszym pytaniem jest, jak, u licha ciężkiego, ma się z tego wykaraskać w stanie nienaruszonym.


_Prezent dziecka dla wszystkich!_

_Tekst został pierwotnie napisany dla **Niki** (żabciu Ty moja!), wielokrotnie poprawiany i przerabiany i teraz… Po prostu jest, tyle w temacie._

_Betowała **mecha**. Dziękuję stokrotnie za wsparcie taktyczne i ślę miłość 3_

_**Tytuł:** Szczęście w kartach_  
_**Długość:** Około 4k słów._  
_**Pairing:** SasuNaru_  
_**Gatunek:** Humor, romans, może troszkę parodii._  
_**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaruzmy, no i Jiraiya - bo o tym też należy wspomnieć w ostrzeżeniach.  
**Uwagi:** Nic z tego nie jest moją własnością, ja tylko bawię się postaciami ku mej własnej uciesze.  
_

* * *

**Szczęście w kartach**

Naruto przeczytał kiedyś książkę jakiegoś kanadyjskiego pisarza, który głosił pewną teorię — mianowicie, jakoby aby osiągnąć mistrzostwo w danej dziedzinie, należało poświęcić temu zajęciu dziesięć tysięcy godzin. Uzumaki usilnie nie zgadzał się z tym twierdzeniem. W jego opinii wystarczyło poczuć nóż na gardle — tak właśnie został niekwestionowanym mistrzem pokera. To nie tak, że był urodzonym w czepku karciarzem, o nie. Po prostu, gdy jeszcze w akademii grali ze znajomymi o ramen, to Uzumaki nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ewentualną przegraną i szybko stał się niepokonany w tej konkretnej grze.

— Uzumaki, ściągaj te spodnie, bo się zestarzeję.

No właśnie. W tym konkretnym momencie swojego życia, Naruto coraz bardziej przekonywał się do teorii Malcolma Gladwella i gotów był zakwestionować swoje umiejętności. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co się właśnie działo, jedynie tępo wpatrywał się w złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywiający wargi Sasuke.

— Draniu niedobry, skąd wiedziałeś, że mam chujowe karty! — zapytał napastliwym tonem, jednocześnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi i wydymając wargi.

— Tobie tylko się zdaje, że trudno cię przejrzeć — dodał Uchiha, brzmiąc na niemalże znudzonego. — Popatrz, mam cztery króle — mówiąc to popukał palcem wskazującym w powlekane plastikiem oblicza szczerzących się groteskowo władców. — Prymitywni ludzie mówią na to kareta, a dla ciebie oznacza to tyle, że ściągasz spodnie. Szybko. Chyba, że chcesz żebym ci w tym pomógł?

Obrażony i zdezorientowany Naruto warknął coś bliżej niezrozumiałego i poderwał się na nogi. Był z siebie dumny, że zachował przy tym uwagę i nie wyłożył się jak długi. Starając się patrzeć wszędzie byle nie na Uchihę, sięgnął dłońmi do skórzanego paska swoich spodni i rozpiął go trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się nad tym jak wspomniane pomaganie w rozbieraniu się mogłoby wyglądać. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie jakie to byłoby uczucie, po czym strzelił sobie mentalnego policzka i pokraśniał na twarzy. Zaczynał się bać swoich własnych myśli. Chwilę później — w samych bokserkach — opadł z powrotem na podłogę i przyciągnął nogi do — nagiej, bo jakżeby inaczej — klatki piersiowej, starając się choćby minimalnie schować przed spojrzeniami znajomych.

On, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Ino oraz Sakura znajdowali się właśnie w domu Inuzuki i grali w pokera. Rozbieranego pokera. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić jak do tego doszło, albo kto w ogóle wpadł na taki fantastyczny pomysł, ale koniec końców wszyscy siedzieli w kółku, wokół rosnącej z każdym rozdaniem kupki ubrań. Póki co on wychodził na tym wszystkim najgorzej — Neji i Kiba siedzieli sobie beztrosko bez koszulek, niczym się nie przejmując i śliniąc się na widok piersi swoich koleżanek, które w większości pozostały w samej bieliźnie. Naruto z kolei miał na sobie już tylko gacie, natomiast Sasuke wciąż był okutany od stóp do głów i wyglądał na średnio zainteresowanego całą sytuacją. Jedynie fakt, że nie szczerzył się jak wariat do cycków Saukry jakoś pocieszał Uzumakego.

— Kiba, rozdawaj! Jeszcze się zemszczę! — zakrzyknął blondyn z entuzjazmem, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze. Drugą ręką szybko podniósł do ust swojego limonkowego drinka i wychylił całość.

Inuzuka jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie zgłosił żadnych protestów i bez słowa zaczął tasować karty. Chwilę później przepełniony nadzieją Naruto podniósł plastikowe prostokąciki, które przypadły mu w udziale i zaklął soczyście. Podniósł spojrzenie i spojrzał prosto w czarne tęczówki Sasuke, który — tak, on naprawdę to zrobił — oblizał swoje kształtne wargi i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. To będzie długa noc.

~oOo~

Naruto ujrzał tańczącą pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami feerię barw i doszedł do wniosku, że opcje były dwie — albo właśnie świtało i jakiś zbłąkany promień oświetlał jego twarz, albo po prostu znowu schlał się jak wieprz. Jednakże jedna wersja nie wykluczała drugiej i w tym szczególnym przypadku obie były prawdziwe. Heroicznym wysiłkiem otworzył jedno oko i równie szybko je zamknął, tylko po to powtórzyć tę czynność jeszcze kilka razy. Najwyraźniej jeszcze spał. No, chyba że ciągle był w stanie głębokiego upojenia alkoholowego i miał zwidy . Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że Jiraiya koczował na jakiejś gałęzi za jego oknem? Co gorsza, Ero-sannin miał nos dosłownie przyklejony do szyby, przez co wyglądał jak, nie przymierzając, rozwydrzony dzieciak, który upatrzył sobie lizaka z witryny sklepowej, ślinił się i… tak, Naruto się nie pomylił. Z nosa zboczonego sensei ciekła strużka krwi.

Uzumaki zamrugał jeszcze kilkakrotnie, a jego zbuntowane spojówki w końcu zaakceptowały natężenie światła w pomieszczeniu i przestały niemiłosiernie piec. Obraz rozsmarowanego na szybie Jiraiyi nie zniknął, ale za to blondyn poczuł zalążki potężnego bólu głowy i suchość w gardle. Ściślej mówiąc, czuł się jakby zjadł z tonę gruzu i doprawił kilogramem gwoździ. Objawy te trafnie zidentyfikował jako Kaca Mordercę. A skoro miał kaca, to zdecydowanie nie mógł nadal spać. A to z kolei znaczyło, że śliniący się sensei nie był majakiem sennym i zwiastował kłopoty.

Chłopak nie miał bladego pojęcia, co robił zeszłej nocy, poza tym, że najwyraźniej nieźle zabalował. Nie wiedział też tym bardziej, co miał oznaczać przyklejony do okna sensei z krwotokiem z nosa. Ale miał za to całkiem dobry pomysł, kto może mu tych informacji udzielić. Westchnął ciężko i spróbował poruszyć się w pościeli, żeby wpuścić Jiraiyę do środka, ale momentalnie zamarł. Poczuł silne ramię, zaborczo obejmujące go wokół pasa. Przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym lekko drżącą dłonią odchylił fragment prześcieradła i jego oczom ukazała się dobrze umięśniona, blada kończyna. Fakt ten wprawił go w niemałą konsternację, ale gdy — tchnięty nieprzyjemnym przeczuciem — uchylił okrycie jeszcze bardziej i uświadomił sobie, że jest zupełnie nagi, niewyraźne, rozmazane wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy zawirowały my przed oczami, jak w jakimś upiornym kalejdoskopie. Urodzinowa impreza w domu Kiby. Morze wódki. Pijana Sakura proponująca grę w rozbieranego pokera. Seks z Sasuke.

Naruto z dzikim wrzaskiem wyskoczył z łóżka.

— Co kurwa?! — krzyknął, po czym zachwiał się i zmuszony był przytrzymać się najbliższej szafki żeby nie upaść. Młody ninja usilnie starał się ustać w pozycji wertykalnej, ale jego jeszcze nie do końca sprawny organizm najwyraźniej miał inne plany. Naruto wolał w tej chwili nie zastanawiać się, co mogło oznaczać dotkliwe pieczenie w miejscu, do którego światło nie dociera.

Sasuke warknął gardłowo, co było naturalną reakcją na tak grubiańską pobudkę — no bo kto to widział, żeby tak się wydzierać z samego rana? Wyglądał jakby poważnie rozważał zakrycie głowy poduszką, jednak Uchiha stosunkowo szybko skonstatował, że coś jest nie w porządku i niechętnie otworzył oczy.

— No i czego się drzesz o tak bezbożnej godzinie? — wychrypiał, złowrogo wpatrując się w Naruto, który wciąż stał nieopodal wsparty o szafkę. — Wracaj do łóżka — mruknął, zachęcająco poklepując dopiero co zwolnione miejsce obok siebie.

— Ocipiałeś?! Co ty robisz w moim łóżku?! — wrzeszczał Naruto, zarabiając tym samym kose spojrzenie od przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej również cierpiał na syndrom dnia wczorajszego.

— Śpię. A raczej spałem, dopóki nie zabiłeś mnie decybelami. — Uchiha westchnął ciężko i uniósł tułów podpierając się na przedramionach i bystrym wzrokiem ocenił sytuację.

— Ale jak… Jak do tego, do kurwy nędzy, doszło? — niemalże zapiszczał blondyn, brzmiąc przy tym tylko trochę rozpaczliwie. Dla lepszego efektu wykonał dłonią bliżej niesprecyzowany gest, jakby chciał wskazać jednocześnie na siebie i Sasuke.

Uchiha uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale na pytanie nie odpowiedział.

— Młocie, nie żebym miał coś przeciwko twojemu gołemu dupsku, ale ten pedofil wciąż obślinia szybę i się na ciebie gapi — zauważył zjadliwym tonem, jednocześnie kiwając głową w kierunku Jiraiyi, który najwyraźniej pragnął zespolić się z oknem. — Zazdrosny się zrobię i co wtedy?

Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, a Uzumaki w trybie ekspresowym wrócił do łóżka i okutał się pościelą pod samiutką szyję. Z przestrachem wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela.

— Chyba… — zaczął niepewnie, a na jego policzki zakradł się uroczy, buraczkowy kolor. — Przydałoby się go wpuścić, nie uważasz?

Sasuke jedynie westchnął ciężko, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że jego szansa na dalszy sen zniknęła jak kamfora, po czym przeciągnął się jak duży kocur, który właśnie przeżył upojną noc, czym zaskarbił sobie słabo zamaskowane, pożądliwe spojrzenie siedzącego obok chłopaka. Ignorując zakłopotanie przyjaciela, złapał walający się nieopodal szlafrok — pomarańczowy, a jakże — owinął się nim szczelnie, opuścił legowisko i czmychnął do kuchni, mamrocząc coś o głodzie kofeinowym.

— No weź, tak zostawiać kompana samego w boju? Osieroconego? — zawołał za znikającym w kuchni Uchihą, ale w odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko niecenzuralny gest. O tak, Sasuke był urodzonym rannym ptaszkiem. Niepocieszony owinął się prześcieradłem i usiadł na łóżku, postanawiając przeanalizować całą sytuację.

Na pewnym etapie imprezy, pardon — popijawy, wszyscy byli już tak nabombani, że bez większych oporów przystali na śmiałą propozycję Sakury. Naruto jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, gdyż nie miał czego się obawiać, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o grę w karty. Był przeświadczony o swoich umiejętnościach. Dlatego tym bardziej nie rozumiał tego, co zaszło wczorajszego wieczora. Fakt faktem, że nigdy wcześniej nie mierzył się z Uchihą, ale z tego co wiedział, to przyjaciel nigdy nie okazywał choćby cienia zainteresowania hazardem. Skąd więc u niego te tajemnicze umiejętności? Ponadto brunet dosłownie uwziął się na niego. Doskonale wiedział jak go podejść i sprowokować, cholera. Zachowywał się tak, jakby za każdym razem wiedział, jakie karty ma Naruto. Taktyka przyjęta przez Sasuke zaowocowała tym, że blondyn jako pierwszy pozbył się wszystkich ubrań. Dopiero potem imprezowicze uzmysłowili sobie, że tak właściwie to nie ustalili, co będzie się działo z osobą, która będzie już naga i wtedy Uchiha — ten sam zimny dupek bez serca, który nigdy się w nic nie angażował — zaoferował się, że sam należycie zajmie się Uzumakim. Wywołało to ogólne rozbawienie, ale — jak powszechnie wiadomo — prywatki rządzą się swoimi prawami, które niekoniecznie mają sens dla trzeźwej osoby i koniec końców shinobi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuowali przerwaną rozgrywkę, a Sasuke… zajął się Naruto. Dość szybko przenieśli się do mieszkania blondyna.

Uzumaki potrząsnął głową. Och, ileż on by oddał żeby móc cofnąć czas?

Wstał z wyrka i poprawiając prześcieradło, w które był owinięty, doczłapał się do okna. Zadrżał, niepewny ile dokładnie sensei widział i jednym ruchem otworzył okno. Jiraiya dosłownie wpadł do środka, gdy stracił punkt podparcia jakim była szyba, jednak szybko stanął na dwóch nogach i uściskał swojego zszokowanego ucznia.

— No, no, Naruto, kto by pomyślał! Wiedziałem, że jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie! — zawołał wyraźnie uradowany, jedną ręką mierzwiąc złotawe włosy chłopaka, któremu najwyraźniej zabrakło języka w gębie. Równie szybko puścił wciąż zdumionego Uzumakiego i zgrabnym susem przesadził hałdę zalegającą na podłodze niewielkiej kawalerki. Dywan pokryty był uroczą mozaiką złożoną głównie z pustych opakowań po ramenie, butelek po piwie, walających się wszędzie zwojów i — co Naruto odkrył z wcale niemałym zażenowaniem — ubrań, należących zarówno do niego, jak i do Sasuke. Rozentuzjazmowany Ero-sannin wyglądał jak, nie przymierzając, dziecko w Disneylandzie. Z prędkością błyskawicy i wywalonym na wierzch językiem dopadł do stojącego pod ścianą łóżka i z miną znawcy poddał dokładnym oględzinom tak samą pościel, jak i tajemnicze znaleziska wydobyte spod łóżka. Skończył, klęcząc na zasyfionej podłodze i tuląc do piersi małe granatowe zawiniątko — które to zawiniątko Uzumaki trafnie zidentyfikował jako bokserki Uchihy — i śmiejąc się histerycznie. Naprawdę, jego mistrza to powinni zamknąć w pokoju bez klamek i pokazywać jedynie w celach edukacyjnych — jako klasyczny przykład człowieka zboczonego i potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, aby dzieciaki wiedziały jakiego typu ludzi w przyszłości należy koniecznie unikać. Właściwie to już, już otwierał usta, aby zainterweniować, gdy z kuchni wynurzył się Sasuke, w jednej dłoni dzierżąc słoik z kawą, a w drugiej czajnik.

— Ja rozumiem, że nie stać cię na ekspres, ale czy ty nie masz w tym swoim pierdolniku żadnych czystych kubków? — zapytał, zatrzymując się na środku pomieszczenia, nie uraczając tarzającego się z uciechy Jiraiyi pojedynczym spojrzeniem.

— W zlewie są, możesz umyć — odpowiedział Naruto, do którego powoli zaczęła docierać absurdalność tej sytuacji, drapiąc się jedną ręką z tyłu głowy, a drugą przytrzymując prześcieradło na swoich ramionach.

— Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żebym w pojedynkę wypowiadał wojnę twoim brudnym garom. Czy ty wiesz w ogóle czym jest „sprzątanie"?

— To sobie, kurna, nasyp kawy prosto do gęby i zalej wrzątkiem. Kubki są dla słabych — warknął agresywnie. To, że ten burżuj spędził w jego mieszkaniu jedną noc, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że ma jakiekolwiek prawo do podważania jego porządków! Uzumaki musiał co prawda przyznać, że w jego domu panuje nieznaczny bałagan, ale nie przejmował się tym dopóki nie miał większych problemów ze zlokalizowaniem niezbędnych do przeżycia rzeczy. Lubił o tym myśleć jak o „artystycznym nieładzie" lub „chaosie kontrolowanym". I absolutnie nie zgadzał się z opinią Sakury, że jego biurko dosłownie połykało rzeczy, które zostały na nim położone. Tej wersji zamierzał się trzymać, przynajmniej dopóki kobieta nie dowie się w jaki dokładnie sposób zgubił zwój, który mu ostatnio powierzyła.

Uchiha jedynie uniósł wysoko jedną brew i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Młocie, nie zdziw się, jak pewnego dnia bakterie nie wpuszczą cię do mieszkania, bo oświadczą, że założyły tu swoją cywilizację.

Brunet zignorował oburzone fuknięcie gospodarza i dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na Jiraiyę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył jak białowłosy mężczyzna, z niezdrową fascynacją bada… Nie mogło być. Sasuke bardzo powoli odłożył trzymane przedmioty na kanapę — a raczej na coś, co było kanapą w czasach swej świetności, czyli, sądząc po ilości fantazyjnych plam i ogólnym stanie rozkładu mebla, jeszcze w erze dinozaurów — i zbliżył się do Ropuszego Mędrca. Tak, Ero-sannin właśnie głaskał zużytą prezerwatywę.

— Taki dumny… — szlochał mężczyzna, jednocześnie kiwając się rytmicznie w przód i w tył. — Mój wspaniały uczeń…

Sasuke był wściekły. Dopiero teraz Naruto w pełni uzmysłowił sobie, jak groźny potrafił być jego przyjaciel — w tym konkretnym momencie dosłownie epatował chęcią mordu. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu nagle spadła o kilka stopni i nawet sensei zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Mężczyzna szybko poderwał się z podłogi, gdy dostrzegł dłonie Uchihy szybko składające pieczęcie — Koń, Tygrys, Baran… Wymamrotał jeszcze coś o natchnieniu, wenie i inspiracji do napisania kolejnej części „Icha Icha", po czym wyskoczył przez okno. Niestety, spóźnił się trochę i Katon: no Jutsu przysmażyło mu tyłek.

— Naruto, Tsunade wzywa cię do siebie! Miałeś tam być godzinę temu, szczylu! — krzyknął jeszcze na odchodne zboczony ninja, znikając im z pola widzenia. Naruto zacisnął powieki i zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bóstw o cierpliwość. Nie dość, że miał na głowie Uchihę, to jeszcze Piąta zrobi mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza za spóźnienie. Wybornie. Ostatecznie postanowił udawać, że nic nie wiedział o żadnym wezwaniu i zrzucić całą winą na nauczyciela.

Uchiha wolnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, które jeszcze niedawno okupował zboczony ninja. Na twarzy miał wymalowany przepiękny wyraz zgorszenia i, gdyby nie dość niecodzienne okoliczności, Uzumaki już dawno skręcałby się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Sasuke trącił stopą swoje porzucone, granatowe bokserki z klanowym emblematem i zmarszczył nos.

— Nie włożę na swój tyłek niczego, co ten perwers zbrukał swoimi lepkimi łapskami — syknął tonem człowieka, który wolałby już prędzej umrzeć i przeniósł spojrzenie na wciąż stojącego przy oknie Naruto. — Pożyczysz mi jakieś gacie?

— Co? — mruknął Uzumaki lekko nieprzytomnym tonem. — Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Jasne, że pożyczę — bąknął niewyraźnie i podreptał do szafki z bielizną. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez drobnego parkouru, bo po drodze Naruto zahaczył o walającą się po podłodze katanę Sasuke i musiał przez to stoczyć potyczkę z grawitacją. Prawa fizyki naturalnie wygrały i blondyn dorobił się kolejnego siniaka na tyłku. A, no właśnie. Jego zadnia strona wciąż nie miała się najlepiej po nocnych igraszkach. Chłopak zarumienił się soczyście, gdy drżącymi rękoma grzebał w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu czarnych bokserek, których bez wstydu mógł użyczyć przyjacielowi. Gdy jednak uzmysłowił sobie jak musiał teraz wyglądać — pochylony, z tyłkiem zachęcająco wypiętym w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, niemający na sobie nic poza cienkim prześcieradłem — zaklął pod nosem i szybko kucnął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Chwilę później odwrócił się do Sasuke i rzucił w niego skrawkiem materiału, który ten zręcznym ruchem złapał.

— Zastanawiam się, czy chcę w ogóle wiedzieć, co ten człowiek ma w głowie — oznajmił Uchiha, wkładając majtki do jednej z kieszeni puchatego, pomarańczowego szlafroka, najwyraźniej postanawiając zrobić z nich użytek później.

— Wiesz, właściwie to przez calusieńkie trzy lata musiałem wysłuchiwać jego wątpliwych mądrości. A kiedyś nawet…

— Przysięgam, zabiję cię, jeśli dokończysz to zdanie — obiecał twardym głosem Uchiha, uraczając towarzysza bystrym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Miał już dość obserwacji wężowatego Orochimaru — do tej pory żył w przeświadczeniu, że większego popaprańca już nie spotka, ale najwyraźniej los postanowił spłatać mu figla. Nie docenił geniuszu Ropuszego Mędrca.

— Może i masz rację, ta wiedza raczej nie zadziała kojąco na twoją socjopatię — zaśmiał się Uzumaki, po czym nagle przycichł, mocniej owijając się swoim prowizorycznym okryciem i wyłamując sobie palce.

Naruto może i był naiwnym głupcem, który żył marzeniami, ale był doskonale świadomy, że nie uciekną od długiej i żenującej rozmowy, która postawi pod znakiem zapytania całą ich przyjaźń. Obaj to wiedzieli.

Sasuke zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu blondyna i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. Blondyn był pewien, że gdyby koty potrafiły odwzorować ludzką mimikę, tak właśnie szczerzyłyby się, przypierając bezbronną mysz do ściany i odcinając jej tym samym ewentualną drogę ucieczki. Drapieżnie, odsłaniając przy tym koniuszki zębów i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Gdy Uchiha z przerażającą wręcz gracją zaczął się do niego zbliżać, Uzumaki mimowolnie zrobił kilka kroków wstecz. Zaraz potem poczuł za plecami zimną szybę, a parapet wbił mu się w pośladki. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o miejsce na ewentualną walkę — został przyparty do ściany, dosłownie i w przenośni.

— Zapewne zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem pokonałem cię w pokera? — szepnął mu niskim, wibrującym głosem prosto do ucha, przy okazji owiewając jego szyję oddechem. Naruto poczuł, że na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, pomimo stosunkowo wysokiej temperatury w pomieszczeniu. Przyjaciel nie dotknął go w żaden sposób, ale stał na wyciągnięcie ręki, tym samym doprowadzając blondyna do szału. Zamrugał, starając się nadrobić pominięte etapy rozmowy. Istotnie, chciał się tego dowiedzieć, ale to później, jeśli… Jeśli po tym wszystkim wciąż będą mieli ze sobą jakiś kontakt.

— Bo jestem ciężko kapującym młotem, co? — odparł drżącym głosem starając się brzmieć ironicznie, ale najwyraźniej niezbyt mu to wyszło.

— Między innymi — szepnął Sasuke i przybliżył swoją twarz do przyjaciela. Naruto wiedział, że brunet zaraz go pocałuje, jeśli natychmiast nie zareaguje w jakiś sposób. Przyjrzał się ostrożnie jego zbliżającym się powoli wargom i płynnym ruchem złapał Uchihę za połę szlafroka, podejmując decyzję w ostatniej chwili. Agresywnie odepchnął od siebie zdziwionego Sasuke, który najwyraźniej oczekiwał innej reakcji. Mimo wszystko czarnowłosy mężczyzna, szybko się zreflektował, wyprostował, założył ręce na piersi i zmierzył Naruto uważnym spojrzeniem, z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

— Och, czyżbyśmy nagle mieli jakieś opory? — zapytał zjadliwie.

— Spadaj, draniu. Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy sobie to jakoś wyjaśnić? — warknął napastliwym tonem. Uzumaki często miał problemy ze swoją nadpobudliwością — wszyscy już się do tego przyzwyczaili i obchodzili się z nim wtedy wyjątkowo delikatnie, jednak Uchiha, to… cóż, Uchiha i Naruto nie był w stanie zliczyć ile to już razy ich sprzeczki przeistoczyły się w regularną walkę, po której obaj dogorywali w szpitalu. Tym razem nie zachował się inaczej i przeszedł od razu do ataku.

— A co tu wyjaśniać? — Sasuke brzmiał na tak znudzonego, że brakowało jedynie tego, żeby zaczął studiować swoje paznokcie. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił.

— Ja jestem hetero, ja… — jąkał się Naruto, nie bardzo wiedząc co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Wszystkie argumenty wydały mu się nagle wyjątkowo śmieszne i dziecinne.

— Wiesz, mógłbyś się chociaż postarać brzmieć przekonywująco, bo najwyraźniej nawet ty sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz — zauważył Uchiha irytująco logicznie. — A więc twierdzisz, że wolisz panienki? Proszę, powtórz mi to, kiedy będziesz się wił pode mną w ekstazie.

— To wszystko nie tak! — krzyknął Uzumaki, czując rozpaczliwą potrzebę zamachania ramionami z bezsilności, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że ma na sobie tylko prześcieradło i spacyfikował swoje zapędy, które niechybnie skończyłyby się ekshibicjonizmem.

— Co mam przez to rozumieć? — warknął wyraźnie rozdrażniony Uchiha. — Żałujesz tego co się stało? — zapytał, przyszpilając Naruto czujnym spojrzeniem i obserwując jego reakcję.

Blondyn jedynie zacisnął mocniej dłonie i spuścił głowę. Chciał żeby się dobrze w tej kwestii zrozumieli, bo wszelkie niedopowiedzenia mogłyby być katastrofalne w skutkach — Tak — szepnął. — Żałuję, że tyle wypiłem, ja… Chciałbym cofnąć czas i…

— Wystarczy — uciął jego wywód Sasuke. Przez moment jakiś dziwny błysk pojawił się w jego czarnych oczach, ale zniknął równie szybko i chwilę później nie było już drażniącego się z przyjacielem, ujmująco złośliwego Uchihy, a jego miejsce zajął nienawistny nukenin z jedną z wielu masek przylutowaną na stałe do twarzy. Zadbał o to, aby jego oblicze nie wyrażało absolutnie niczego. — Rozumiem, co chciałeś przez to przekazać, ale nie oczekuj, że cię za cokolwiek przeproszę. Nie mam za co — dodał, cyzelując słowa z precyzją robota, a jego głos miał temperaturę zera bezwzględnego. Zaczął obchodzić pomieszczenie, po drodze zbierając swoje porozrzucane wszędzie ubrania.

— Sasuke, to nie tak, ja tylko… — rzucił rozgorączkowany blondyn, rozpaczliwie łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię. Nie zauważył nawet, że przez ten manewr prześcieradło zsunęło się z jego ramion i teraz zgrabnie okalało jego kostki. Uchiha wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku i otrzepał ramię, jakby dotykał właśnie natrętnego robala, po czym zmierzył towarzysza spojrzenie od stóp do głów, uśmiechając się przy tym cynicznie.

— Ubierz się, Uzumaki, nie mam ochoty cię teraz oglądać — oznajmił chłodno i skierował się do łazienki, najwyraźniej z zamiarem przebrania się i zniknięcia raz na zawsze, ale zatrzymał się na moment i rzucił blondynowi kose spojrzenie znad ramienia. — Jeśli masz aż taki problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, co się stało, to za łóżkiem powinien być jeszcze jakiś alkohol z wczoraj. To nie jest coś, czego nie wyleczy odpowiednia ilość wódki — dodał gorzko.

— Sasuke, do cholery! Zatrzymaj się i daj mi powiedzieć! — wrzasnął Uzumaki, jednym susem doskakując do bruneta. Objął go ciasno w pasie i dosłownie przykleił się do jego pleców, jakby w obawie, że ten mu ucieknie. Co nie było takie znowu nieprawdopodobne.

— Puszczaj.

— Chciałbym cofnąć czas, bo chciałbym wypić mniej i pamiętać tę noc! — wykrzyczał Naruto na jednym wdechu i poczuł jak Sasuke zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

— Powtórz to, co właśnie powiedziałeś, Uzumaki — zażądał autorytarnym tonem, wciąż brzmiąc jak patentowany drań bez uczuć.

— Słyszałeś doskonale, panie geniusz — powiedział już ciszej blondyn i pochylił się, aby polizać lekko bladą szyję Uchihy. To, że przyjaciel go nie odepchnął, uznał za swój prywatny sukces. Bo prawda była taka, że ten zimny drań pociągał go już od dłuższego czasu. Ale z drugiej strony, był jego najlepszym przyjacielem — niby jaki normalny, zdrowy na umyśle facet nie czułby się choć trochę skołowany po dzikiej i szalonej nocy spędzonej z kompanem? Już w ogóle pomijając fakt, że do wczorajszej imprezy Naruto był święcie przekonany, że Sasuke — jak przystało na rasowego heteryka, którym to rzekomo był — prędzej go skopie, niż w ogóle pozwoli mu się dotknąć. Ale oni obaj byli zdrowo popierdoleni, na to nie było lekarstwa. Cokolwiek.

Chwilę później Uchiha poruszył się w jego uścisku i nie marnując czasu, wpił się jego wargi, jednocześnie niezbyt delikatnie odchylając głowę drugiego chłopaka do tyłu. Pocałunek był brutalny i zawzięty — jak wszystko co dotyczyło ich dwójki — ale nie był nienawistny i tym razem nie chcieli się poważnie uszkodzić, nie naprawdę.

— Młocie — szepnął Sasuke, na chwilę odrywając się od Naruto i oblizując zmysłowo wargi. — I jedynym czego żałujesz, jest fakt, że nie pamiętasz zeszłej nocy, bo się spiłeś? To się jeszcze da naprawić.

Uzumaki pokiwał zapalczywie głową, rozwiązując szlafrok przyjaciela i przyciągając go z powrotem do namiętnego pocałunku. O tak, muszą się poważnie zabrać za nadrabianie luk w Narutowej pamięci.

~oOo~

Jakiś czas później, gdy chłopcy leżeli ze splecionymi kończynami na wąskim, jednoosobowym łóżku Uzumakiego, a ich ciała powoli stygły, blondyn przekręcił się i spojrzał swojemu kochankowi w oczy.

— Sasuke? Ale tak poważnie, jestem absolutnym i niekwestionowanym mistrzem w pokera, jakim cudem przegrałem z kimś takim jak ty?

Uchiha nie odpowiedział, a jedynie zachichotał złośliwie i w jego czarnych tęczówkach mignęło coś szkarłatnego.

_Och, kurwa, no tak._


End file.
